A Thread Broken
by scatterthestars
Summary: A battle fought won and lost, that's what Kurt deals with in this fight against those trying to kill and take what they don't need or deserve. A companion piece to Eternity for Love.


**A/N: What happens in this story was mentioned at in Eternity for Love, but no need to read that to read this. Just know this takes place in Heaven and Kurt fights against Sebastian. No Blaine, but he is mentioned.**

* * *

Kurt's armor is heavy. For the first time since this war began, he can feel the weight of it on him. It seems to hold him down and tire him out faster than he's use to. His shoulders sag the slightest, something he never does, and only those paying close attention to him would notice. His feet feel heavy with each step he takes, like he's trudging through a field of mud that makes impossible for him to lift his legs. In short, he is finished with fighting this war that has him pitted against his own kind.

It shouldn't be like this. It's supposed to be easy like it's always been. But then he knows that's a lie, because no part of this war he's fought has been easy.

The pain and anguish he felt at having to kill those he once called friend and family is no easy thing to forget. Having to watch as the ones you trusted and love try to take and claim what they want but only to be stopped by of one his in his battalion.

No, he's mistaken. Nothing about this war was easy. Every moment spent fighting was a moment too much in his mind. Damn Lucifer and his unforgiving and greedy ways.

Stopping just before the field, he looks out and sees nothing just yet of where the others will soon be. Closing his eyes, he listens to the sounds around him, wishing he could go to a place where all this never occurred. Opening his eyes when he hears someone approaching from behind him, he looks to see Jeffery stand to his left flank.

Jeffery has been at his side through this whole thing; proving to be a worthy friend and fighter at times when he needed them most. But now looking at him, he can see the toll of the war in his features as well. Although minute, they are still there. His armor, once beautiful and clean, now contains dings and scratches that he received during the numerous battles they fought. Once holding himself up with grace and stature, he now slumps down the slightest with a unease in his eyes, as if he feels the same as Kurt about this whole war.

"When do they come?" Jeffery asks as he looks out at what's in front of them.

"I'm unsure," Kurt responds. Looking behind him, he calls upon the first male his eyes land on in his ranks. "You. Come here, please." He watches the soldier take a few strides toward him, the sound of his sword clanking against the metal of his body armor.

"Yes, sire?" the young male angel asks, looking young as he stands there.

"I need you to fly above and see if you can spot them coming. Can you do that for me, soldier?" Kurt knows he could ask him to fight this battle alone and he would. The deep amount of respect and admiration he has from his kind is greater than any he's ever known.

"Yes, sire," the male answers.

"What's your name, soldier?" Kurt asks.

"John, sire."

"John, don't be too obvious. Don't want them to see you." With that, Kurt waves him away and turns back to the field, waiting for the inevitable fight that is coming.

"I'm more than sure John is riding high at you personally talking to him," Jeffery tells him, Kurt hearing the laughter in his voice.

"He's young," Kurt points out with a hint of sadness at how young some of his men are. "Should be somewhere but here."

"He respects you." Jeffery smiles at him. "All of us do. It's why we're here: to support and fight for you because we have nothing but respect."

"Thank you," Kurt sincerely replies.

"Sire," John calls as he runs up to them, folding his grey wings behind him. "They are to be here in three hundred footfalls."

"Thank you, John," Kurt tells him, watching him fall back into rank.

Looking out at the wide open field once more, it doesn't take long for him to see the others approaching. Watching them for a few moments, he turns around and faces his army.

"Remember, we are strong! We fight to protect what we love!" He yells so that everyone one of the angels may hear him. "We will not fall at the enemy's hands! We will win and be victorious!" He hears a all the angels let out a scream of yes. Working them up right before a fight always helps them. "Swords at the ready."

The sound of all the angels pulling their swords at the same time almost sounds like music. The metal sliding against metal, being unsheathed is the knowing that this is happening, and there's no going back.

Turning around and pulling his own sword, fingers perfectly fitting around the handle; Kurt holds it out in front of him. Spreading his wings out behind him, hearing a combined awe from the angels behind him, wondering if they'll ever get used to seeing his large, white wings, he watches as the enemy stops at the other end of the field. Stretching out his wings for a short moment, he folds them back against his back.

They long ago discovered that it was more difficult to fight in the air than it is on the ground. So now each fight takes place where losing or damaging a wing is not as highly possible.

"Ready for battle?" he turns and asks Jeffery, seeing him with his sword in hand.

"As I'll ever be," Jeffery answers.

"Ready!" Kurt yells, announcing the fight is about to begin. "Here we go," he silently tells Jeffery, giving him a smile even though there's no reason for him to smile.

In the next instant, he's running fast across the ground, seeing the others running to them as well. It doesn't take long for the him to reach the other angels in the middle of the field.

The loud clash as metal collides with metal is heard as he blocks a swing of an angels sword to his midsection. Hearing the sound all around him, he knows he can't focus on his angels at the moment without getting injured. Easily disarming the angel he fights, he sees the fear in his eyes right before stabbing him through the heart.

He watches the angel fall to his knees, a look of surprise and sorrow on his face as he realizes he's going to die in mere moments. Pulling his sword away, seeing half of the blade covered in blood, Kurt watches the angel fall to the ground dead.

The next minutes consist of Kurt stealthily and easily making his way through angel after angel. He blocks blows, kills with a steady hand, and fights with a passion to protect what he loves. He might loath having to kill those of his own kind, but he will if it means it stops them from taking what they want.

Pulling sword from the body of a dead angel, ignoring the pain at the sight, he stands alone and watches the battle around him. Thousands fight, the ground littered with bodies, his angels and the enemies. Looking out, he sees Jeffery quickly and easily push his sword through the heart of an angel, killing him instantly. He spots John aways from him fighting an angel much bigger than him, but surprising Kurt by holding his own up against the other angel. It's as he stands there, immersed in the scene around him, that he hears the familiar footfalls behind him.

Drawing his sword and turning around, he blocks the blow Sebastian was about to deliver to him.

Staring into his eyes, he feels fear for the first time since he's started fighting in this war. Sebastian has a look that shows he wants him dead no matter what. He is willing to do anything to make sure Kurt doesn't come out of this alive.

"Seems the moment has come for us to finally face each other in this war," Sebastian growls, anger flaming in his eyes.

"You will die, Sebastian," Kurt warns him, pretty much saying he has no chance against him. "I've always been stronger and more powerful than you."

"That was before I became the warrior I am." At the finish of his words, Sebastian lunges forward with his sword, the metal of his blade loudly colliding with Kurt's sword as he blocks the obvious blow.

Turning his sword around in a small circle so Sebastian has to pull his back, Kurt holds his sword in both hands, fingers wrapped tight around the handle and blade pointed at Sebastian. The next instant, Kurt is swinging his sword to Sebastian, surprised when he easily avoids the blow.

When they were much younger, Kurt can remember Sebastian and he fighting for fun. They were trained with other, and it was then, training with Sebastian, that Kurt saw how much more coordinated with he was with a sword. Sebastian proved to be a bit more difficult to train; not easily getting the technique down as fast as Kurt. Kurt can remember always besting him when they sparred or fought for fun.

But now.

Now, Sebastian has learned in his time since the war has begun. He is no longer the fumbling student who couldn't get down the ways of fighting. Sebastian is skilled and trained only learnt from years of actually fighting in battles. It's then that Kurt begins to wonder if he can best his friend one last time.

He doesn't know how long they fight, each easily blocking blows delivered by the other. Although Kurt suffers a cut across his arm when he isn't fast enough to move from one of Sebastian's blows; the blade running across his skin and drawing blood. The red line on his arm not deep enough to really hurt or leave a mark when it heals. But as good Sebastian gets, he receives. Kurt manages to cut him across his cheek; the red line similar to the one on his arm.

He watches Sebastian run his hand down across the wound, smearing blood and getting it on the handle of his sword when he wraps his fingers around his sword once more.

It happens when he gets distracted by seeing Jeffery nearly missing a blow to his side by an angel. It's only a split second, but it's enough for Sebastian to disarm him and kick him to the ground. Thinking he's going to stab him, Kurt is surprised when Sebastian drops to his knees and looks down at him.

Staring up at him, he feels fingers of one of Sebastian's hands wrap around his neck and squeeze tight. His other hand holds his sword to his throat under his hand, blade pressing down hard enough that Kurt can feel it barely start to pierce his skin, knowing there will be blood on his throat.

He hears Jeffery yell his name, glancing over to him to find him still fighting and unable to help him like he normally would be able to.

Not allowing himself to die right now; for this to be the end before he can meet him, Kurt fights back and tries to calm his mind to figure out something to get him out of this. He needs to get out of this so he can meet the man he loves and is destined to be with.

Right when Sebastian thinks he has him, Kurt reaches for his dagger at his side, thankful for the extra weapon. Unsheathing it, he hastily stabs Sebastian in his side, delivering a blow bad enough to weaken him. Gasping for breath when Sebastian's hold around his neck weakens, he pushes him into his back, seeing him clutching his side where blood seeps through his fingers.

Grabbing his sword on the ground, he has every intention of ending this here and now. He points the end of the blade of the sword at Sebastian's chest.

Standing there with Sebastian lying on the ground beneath him, tip of his sword pressing right over his heart, Kurt can't find it in himself to press down. Looking into his eyes, the same eyes that he use to see filled with happiness; now all he sees hate and anger and an emptiness that seems to be attached to him in some way.

He knows when Sebastian walked away and joined Lucifer every part of him that was good died inside. He's no longer the lighthearted, great friend he had. He's a killer with nothing but hate inside him.

"Do it, Kurt!" Sebastian yells. "End my suffering. You've killed me long ago; why not do it for real."

Kurt knows he's referring to that day by the water when he refused Sebastian; saying he would never love him because he loves another. It's been quite some time since then. Long enough for Kurt regret how that conversation ended. He doesn't regret refusing Sebastian; he regrets losing his friend long before Sebastian turned his back on him.

Looking into Sebastian's eyes, he knows he can't do it. He can't kill him.

Pulling his sword away, taking a few steps back, he looms over Sebastian as he sees the understanding register on his face.

"Kill me!" Sebastian yells.

"No," Kurt replies with an even, flat voice. "I would only be giving you what you want. You will suffer with the others when Lucifer loses this war." With that, Kurt turns on his heel and walks away.

He makes it five steps before he hears a struggling Sebastian coming up behind him. Turning and seeing him try to wield his sword once more; Kurt wraps his fingers around the handle of his dagger and stabs Sebastian once again. He feels him sag against him, the second stab not deadly but bad enough to further weaken him.

"I fully turn my back on you. I never wish to see you again," Kurt whispers into his ear, voice betraying the hurt he feels toward Sebastian. He pushes the blade in more, hearing the hiss of pain Sebastian releases. "I can kill you, but I won't. Take this as a final goodbye."

Quickly removing his dagger, Kurt watches Sebastian crumple to the ground, unable to do anything with his injuries. Sheathing his dagger, he looks around and sees his most of his soldiers standing around and looking glad to have won.

"Kurt," Jeffery says as he runs up to him. "We've won!"

Kurt looks down at the fallen bodies of the angels, eyes landing on Sebastian for a few seconds. "At what cost?" Kurt asks with a somber voice. "Look at what all we've lost." He refers more to than just the fallen angels, but that of his last thread of his friendship with Sebastian.

Turning and walking away, Kurt does his best to contain his composer, not wanting to fall apart in front of anybody.

The loss of his friend is a deep hurt that he needs to mourn on his own. It's not something he ever wanted to happen, but Sebastian brought this upon them.

Kurt knows their friendship is truly over, and it hurts. But thinking about the person he loves, and when he will come to be, Kurt focuses on that. Because that provides for him the glimmer of happiness he needs to get through what just happened.


End file.
